The Other Side
by Lyn316
Summary: A deal to save Mia led Peyton O'Connor to spend the last 3 yrs in Ireland trying to forget Brian her crew and Han. When she is forced to spend the summer in L.A. unaware that Dom and Han are there the hope Han had for getting her back home is found once more. Will her friends fight to get her back or will they be disgraced her choices to help her get out of a life she never wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello Readers! For those of you stumbling onto this fanfic please note that this is part 3 of a series involving Peyton (Swan) O'Connor the younger sister of Brian. While the first part _The Other Half_ may not be crucial to _The Other Side_, _Two Face_ (the sequel to _The Other Half_ and prequel to _The Other Side_) is. Go to my page to find the first two parts before you read this story you'll be glad you did.**

**To the readers who have been waiting for the next part: I am going to admit I may not be able to update weekly or bi-weekly (due to how busy my life is at the moment on top of also working on the Charmed FF) as I did with Two Face. It may take a little longer but I will be writing and publishing as fast as possible. I will not upload something just to update because as you all know I think that's a waste of your time and would never want to portray any of the characters in a way that wouldn't being fitting to themselves just because I'm in a rush. I love the characters too much to do that to them. **

**This story will revolve around Peyton and Han with their different lives/opinons/actions. I will keep the story in third person, but will have a section of a chapter (or the whole chapter) revolve around one of them. It may not always go from Peyton to Han before heading back to Peyton. One character may have more sections/chapters than the other. That's all up to my muse ;) **

**The inspiration for the title (as well as a section/scene of a chapter later in the story) came from Mr. Alexsander With's song "The Other Side". I do not own Mr. With song nor do I own any of the original fast and the furious franchise characters. Peyton is mine as well as the other OCs who inspired me to write these stories. **

**And now I will shut up so you all can enjoy Chapter One of The Other Side.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Coolness greeted a twenty year old girl as her eyes fluttered open. Darkness surrounded her vision and the girl moaned in protest that she was awake before dawn. She pulled the sheet closer to her semi-naked body cursing the weather for waking her. It was June, but the temperature still dropped in the fifties overnight.

_You'll be back in sun soon_, a voice reminded her. The girl smiled at herself and allowed the thought of the sunshine in a week to lull her back to sleep. That was until she remembered the first few weeks of her Summer holiday would be spent in California this year instead of going straight to the beach house in Australia. Worries about all the things she had to do before she left and the stress of going to California filled her mind as nausea began to form. The girl sighed knowing she was not going to get back to sleep and carefully climbed out of the bed. She pulled on her silk kimono inspired robe as well as slippers and grabbed her phone from the nightstand before she left the bedroom. Once outside of the room, the girl unlocked the phone to see it was five thirty and used the phone's light to led her down the hall. When she had first moved in, she remembered how endless and similar all the halls looked. Almost three years later and the girl could tell you where every loose floorboard was in the house. She stopped at the end of the hall and reached for the handle of a door that had the words "Katie Rose" in pink sparkly letters. The girl stopped herself before she opened the door realizing that young Katie would be awake soon enough for school and checking on the child might wake her. The girl's nausea began to worsen and the twenty year old ran back up the hall and opened the door opposite to the room she woken up in. She raced through the bedroom and barely reached the attached bathroom before she empty the contents of her stomach her the toilet. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and went back into the bedroom to pull on a pair of sweatpants that was in the dresser. She grabbed the wastebasket in case she needed to relieve her stomach again and opened the door to the cobblestone balcony. The cool breeze hit her like a bucket of cold water, but after being sick it felt nice. She pulled herself up on the six foot width ledge and crossed her legs in a meditative style to watch the sunrise.

After being here for nearly three years, it still surprised the girl how cold and dark her home was even when the sun rose. It was dreary the way a place so beautiful could seem so ugly when the grayness of the skies overran the greenness of the land. The waves crashing against the green grass covered cliffs her home overlooked were a beautiful view. No one could argue that the sight before her was a beautiful one as it was one of the most gorgeous view Ireland had to offer. There were times, however, she wished to see the way the sun rose over the endless Atlantic ocean and set behind the city skyline. The way the sand nearly burnt her toes or the stillness of the air after a downpour released the humidity that had plagued the day. She missed the cool purr of an engine in a scorching night.

_But that was a different life_, the wind reminded her tauntingly as it howled which caused her shoulder length hair to blow all over the place. A life that seemed so far away when she looked at her ring finger on her left hand. She smiled at the sapphire and diamond encrusted claddagh ring that had represented what she found here in Ireland. Loyalty as well as friendship, but also and most unexpectedly love. Love for a home and man who she once thought she could never fully love when she had been so madly in love with another home and another boy. Fate had proven her wrong and had given her a new life with people in it that knew her better than those people in her old life despite her old friends knowing her longer. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist alerting her that she was no longer alone. She smiled and reached up to touch the person's cheek as their head rested on her shoulder not needing to see the person's wedding band identical to the one that rested below her claddagh ring.

"You're not suppose to be out here," a husky voice taunted as he kissed her neck. "I may need to spank you."

"Liam knows I like to come out here," she replied referring to their head of security.

"Peyton." The girl turned around at the sound of her name. A pair of blue eyes looked from the wastebasket to her blue eyes. "I thought you were okay after finals ended two weeks ago."

"I thought so too, Riley," Peyton said as she stayed seated on the ledge. "I woke up because it's ridiculous that it's June and still cold not because I wasn't feeling well." The guy shook his head as he felt her forehead with one of his hands. He was clad only in a pair of boxer used to the cold weather despite him living in Florida longer than she had.

"I thought you grew up in New York," he teased.

"Bite me," she replied. He gave her a smirk.

"Not until you get this thing checked out. I don't want your cooties." Peyton playful pushed his hand away with a hurt look and he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck as his face became serious. "Álainn you need to get this checked out." Peyton made a face at him for using the Irish word for beautiful. It was what he had first called her when the two made love for the first time six months after the two had moved to Ireland.

They had tried their best to stay just acquaintances who lived in the same house (not even being friends to eliminate the risk of developing feelings for one another), but neither one of them could no longer take the other being with someone else despite their best attempts to ignore their feelings. That night ended with Riley not only breaking up with a girl, but also beating a man half to death after witnessing Peyton being backhand by a guy who called her tease for not accepting his offer to go upstairs with him at a party. Without meaning to the situation made it obvious the two of them still had feelings for the other despite how he had been treating her.

The first six months in Ireland had been hell for Peyton. She was only able to leave the house for class or if she was going to a party with Riley when he wasn't on a date. It was hard enough trying to be accepted by his friends, but to try to be accepted when they all knew Riley had total control over the girl was nearly impossible. Nearly all of his friends would make comments about her situation being that of a slave and would not miss the chances they had to point that or order her to do demeaning task such as cleaning up when someone had too much to drink. Riley would laugh as if it was the best joke before telling her to get him another drink and would always wonder why she wouldn't speak to him the next day. Peyton hated the way they spoke to her, but had learned replying with a snide comment only brought trouble. She cringed at the thought of the times she was locked in the windowless room for hours and days whenever Riley felt she had embarrassed him. Peyton would have rather been hit than having to spend the time isolated and in complete darkness because Riley refused to yell or hit her. The only time Riley had come close to losing it with Peyton was when one of his best friends had accused Peyton of coming on to him knowing Riley had told her his friends were as off limits as he was. Peyton could still remember the rage in his eyes as he yelled at her that worse than she had ever seen from him.

The next night Riley beat the same friend half to death when he witness what his former friend had said and done to Peyton. The night the couple had gotten back together was the night Riley saw how much he was being like their fathers. They started to hang out as friends again in addition to sharing the same bed every few nights and Peyton saw the Riley she had been friends with in Miami coming back. Peyton started to slowly get her freedom back and when Riley offered her the chance to leave him on the year anniversary of their arrival in Ireland they eloped instead. Peyton yearned for Miami and her family, but since she couldn't have that Peyton chose happiness of another kind.

"It's just stress," she assured him as she ran a hand through his hair. "I have a million things to do before we leave and nothing seems to be getting done." She looked away. "Besides, California is seemingly decreasing in size when we as well as our Fathers seem to be taking residency there this summer." Riley planted a kiss on her temple before he pulled her into a hug knowing it was what she needed. Someone cleared their voice and the couple looked towards the door to see a woman in her late forties who was their housekeeper.

"Please excuse the interruption Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil," she apologized with a curtsey. "Miss Katie is requesting pancakes for breakfast instead of eggs." Riley let a low growl that only Peyton could hear.

"Please inform my niece she'll be eating eggs Mrs. Sharpe," Riley requested. "I'll be down in a minute." The woman curtsied gratefully and left. Peyton kissed her husband.

"You weren't the best behaved boy when Kieran took you in either," Peyton told him as the two walked back to the bedroom and stepped into the hall.

"Yeah and now he seems to be taking it out on me by sticking me with his sister," Riley replied as they entered their bedroom. Peyton sat on the bed as Riley opened the dresser.

"A year and a half doesn't heal the lost of a Mother especially when it's as sudden as it was," Peyton said gently. "You were a mess yourself with how quick the cancer took your Aunt." Riley looked at her annoyed and Peyton tilted her head daring him to argue. He plopped on the bed laying his head on her lap. Peyton ran her hand through his hair waiting patiently for him to say what was on his mind.

"I feel like I'm letting Kieran down," he admitted. "When Rose died, he was the only one who got through to me after the funereal. Two years after my Aunt's funereal and I still feel like I haven't made a dent in her life. Yeah I know her favorite color is pink and she likes that fairy cartoon, but that's it."

"The number of things you know about is not important," Peyton argued. "She knows that you love her and that the only reason you don't come to tuck her in at night after I read her a bedtime story is because you're out of town. She knows that you don't like that fairy cartoon or the animated movies, but you will still watch them with her because she likes them and you love her. She knows you'll always be there for her and will always love her. That dent is more important than knowing anything else about her Riley." Riley put a hand on her cheek and looked at his wife lovingly.

"You know I wouldn't be able to do this if you weren't with me." Peyton leaned her head down to kiss Riley.

"I have every confident you would have found the strength. It's just easier to raise a child with two people." A devilish smile crossed his lips and Riley sat up.

"Speaking of children," he said as he untied the knot that held her robe together. "We haven't practice making a child yet today." His lips found her neck and Peyton let him kiss her neck a few times before she pulled back.

"We need to go downstairs for breakfast."

"We can have a late breakfast by the pool before I have to go into town for my meeting."

"Our niece is waiting." Riley opened his mouth to argue, but a knock on the door made him stop.

"Mr. O'Neil Miss Katie has seemed to find her way into the flour so she could make pancakes herself." Riley sighed as he grabbed a shirt from the dresser.

"It's going to be a long day." Peyton got off the bed and made her way to the door. She waited for Riley. He opened the door for her and the two took one another's hand as they walked down the hall ready for whatever the day would bring.

XXXXX

Loud music surrounded Han, but his mind was far away from the party currently taking place at the Toretto house. He didn't want to at the party and the reason he was upstairs and not in his basement room that originally belonged to Jesse was because he knew Dom would haul his ass upstairs if he wasn't. He doubted Dom knew what tomorrow was, but then again Dom and the rest of his crew had moved on with their lives. Rome and Brian tried to play like they had too, but the yearly drunk call from Rome Han would get tomorrow proved the two hadn't over the last three years. Han knew Dom would get drunk tomorrow and call his sister begging her to talk to him and Han knew Mia would ignore the call. In case the slap across her brother's face the day after Mia had almost been killed didn't make it clear she wanted nothing to do with her brother, she had packed all her things and moved in with Brian. Mia informed her brother never wanted to speak to any of them again until her best friend was back home and no longer a prisoner of one of the most dangerous criminal families in the world which had only happened in order to save Mia's life. Only Jesse had been excluded from her silence the last three years which was why he was still in Miami. He had after all been the only member of the Torretto crew that had nothing to with the bomb that changed all their lives. The bomb that had forced the only girl who Han had ever truly loved to walk away from everyone she ever loved and Han knew it was his fault.

"Why are you brooding over here all by yourself when you know I'm here, sexy?" a blonde teenager asked Han as she pressed herself against him.

"Not tonight Shelby," Han told her as he gently pushed her away. The girl gave him a pout forgetting he was not one of the coeds at her college. She herself was an attractive nineteen year old racer chaser who used the race scene to supply her underage drinking and non-coed men who were racers. She had been a favorite of Han's when he wanted to drunk fuck a girl due to her blonde hair with blue eyes. He usually had to tell her to shut up during sex when she wanted to talk so she wouldn't ruin his fantasy of her being someone else and always had to shove her out the door when she wanted to spend the night, but she served her purpose. Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on Han," she whined. "Stop treating me like the ugly duck nobody likes and I'll show you this swan princess knows how to treat a man." Han shoved the girl off him harder than he meant to and the couch was the only thing that kept the girl from falling.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with a whinny child! Go pout somewhere else and find some other kid to hook up with." Han stormed out of the room. He didn't miss the look on Vince and Leon's face which told him the whole room had probably had heard his comment. Han made a pit stop to grab another beer before he went on into the garage. Dom didn't like outsiders in the garage so it was the only place Han knew he could be without being disturbed.

As soon as Peyton left with the O'Neil family, Han began using every contact he could think of to find her. He moved to Japan a few days after Peyton disappeared to keep his search for her under the radar from the O'Neils and because he knew she would go there if she found the opportunity to escape. He used his correspondence with his contacts in Japan as the excuse for him being in Japan while also keeping in contact with Dom (who was leading the search in the USA despite Brian telling him not to), but the real reason he was in Japan was to get away from everyone. Even Vito Fiorillo (who wanted to kill Han when Peyton disappeared, but declared war on the O'Neil family instead) thought it was for the best to help Han to get out off of parole so Han could get out the states and far away from everyone. Han had stayed in Japan for a year and a half slowly bankrupting himself in the process of searching for Peyton. He even sold his family's home in Nagasaki and lived homeless in Toyko to pay for information. When Collin went missing somewhere in Europe (having gone to England to track down a lead) the search for Peyton was called off by the Miami and Toretto crews. Dom personally went to Japan in order to bring Han back to the USA afraid that Han would disappear too if Dom didn't bring Han home. Dom gave Han a job at the shop and Jesse's old room rent free (since Jesse had elected to stay in Miami due to the kid's anger with Dom for helping Han) so Han could be with family. Han's own Mother had all but disowned him when she found out what had happened and only recently began talking to her son again. L.A. would never be home for Han, but at least it didn't have memories of the girl who had always been his best friend even when they both were blind to it.

"Han you in here?" Dom called. Han ignored Dom and took the final gulp of his beer. Dom opened the door to the garage wordlessly and sat with Han on the bench. Dom handed Han another beer. "Word is you're starting your mood early this year."

"It's not a mood," Han corrected after he took a swig of the beer. "And Shelby was being a moron." Dom laughed.

"Isn't that why we like girls like that." Han didn't answer. "She's not coming back."

"I really don't care about Shelby."

"I ain't talking about Shelby." Han looked at Dom to see concern in the older man's face. "Peyton's gone Han. She would want you to move on."

"I have," Han stated harshly.

"And that's why the only relationship you've had is one night stands with blonde hair blue eye females who you kick out after sex." Han didn't argue and instead took a sip of his beer. "I get it Han. I was the reason Letty got shot and if there's anything I could do to bring her back…"

"Peyton's not dead."

"It's been three years. If she ain't dead then there's a reason she hasn't come home yet and is still alive." Han took another swig of the beer to calm his racing mind. Where was she that they had never been able to find her? Dom put a hand on Han's shoulder. "You know I love Peyton and want her home as much as any of us, but we looked for her and came up with nothing for two years. Collin's gone because we weren't carful and I don't want that to happen to you."

"I see her everywhere," Han admitted as he starred at his beer. "Awake or asleep it don't matter. I know she's gone but I can't stop thinking about her for long even if it's been three years." Dom released his grip on Han.

"I know it's hard but you have to let her go."

"Letting her go would mean I stopped blaming myself for what happened." Han looked at Dom. "Have you let Letty go?" It was Dom's turn to not answer. Han chugged the rest of his beer before he left Dom in the garage. Ten minutes later he had sweet talked Shelby with a false apology into going down stairs into the basement with him.

"Just tell me what you want baby," she cooed to him as she climbed on top of him.

Peyton, he thought as he kissed the teen knowing the next half hour Han could pretend Peyton was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She was covered head to toe in flour by the time we got down there," Peyton told the group of ladies sitting around the table by the pool three hours later. "I didn't think Chef Kipkenney was going to be able to make all this for brunch with the amount of flour we had left, but luckily Mrs. Sharpe was able to get a hold of Miss Mooring before she got here." The ladies laughed and Peyton couldn't help but laugh with them. The nine ladies were made up of women from their forties to twenties (with Peyton being the youngest of the group by a few months) and were all either married or daughters of Darby O'Neil's colleagues.

"Katie is Riley's cousin through and through," the young woman on Peyton's right stated. Peyton gave the woman Peyton once thought she would never be friends with a her and the woman felt the same. Kayleigh Darcy was a stunning girl with bright red hair that looked unnatural against her pale skin and green eyes that always seemed to be laughing. She was slender, but in natural way that made Peyton feel self concise about her own athletic built. Kayleigh's looks and being flawless in nearly everything she did weren't the reason Peyton thought the two would never be friends. Kayleigh was Riley's oldest and closest friend in Ireland even though her older brother was Riley's age. The redhead was originally unsure of what to make of Peyton since she felt as though Peyton was invading Riley's happiness away from his family. After a few months of going to all the same parties and having classes together (since they were both Freshmen at NUI Galway) Kayleigh realized there was a lot more to Peyton than some victim. Peyton in turned saw Kayleigh less as being the future Mrs. Riley O'Neil since her Father was Darby's second in command for the Ireland business and more of a woman trying to make the best of her situation despite being born into a family she couldn't stand. It was after all Kayleigh who urged Riley to take another chance on Peyton and had been Peyton's maid of honor when Peyton and Riley had renewed their vows a few months after the two eloped per Darby's demanded. Peyton had not been a fan of the extravagant event that only served as Darby's punishment for her marrying Riley without his consent and a way to parade her in front of his employees to show Darby had conquered Vito Fiorillo's precious Peyton O'Connor without having to kill her. Peyton did have to admit the day did have its perks including seeing Kieran and eating the numerous dishes Pierre had made for the newly wed's party.

"I do recall someone going for a swim in this very pool in only her knickers since the boys were doing it, Kayleigh," Mrs. Peters reminded the redhead. "And I do believe that same person was the reason the boys got in trouble for picking all the flowers in my garden one summer." Kayleigh beamed.

"I do believe you're right, Mrs. Peters."

"On second thought maybe I should drop out of rotation for our brunches," Peyton said to the group. She looked at Kayleigh with a grin. "Maybe this morning was inspired from you spending nearly every day here the last month."

"Or maybe it's because Irish boys aren't the only ones with the twinkle of mischief in their eyes," Kayleigh replied with a grin.

"It's probably because Katherine is lacking a female parental figure here in Ireland." Peyton turned to the speaker to see it was a twenty one year old with brown eyes and brown hair styled in a bob. Unlike Kayleigh, the brunette used her association with the O'Neil's family business to become one of the top socialities in Galloway. She detested Peyton for being Riley's wife because she had been doodling and fantasizing about becoming "Mrs. O'Neil" since she was in elementary school.

"Bridgette darling don't worry about being a strong role model for Katie Rose when you're watching her," Kayleigh consoled sweetly. "She gets enough of that from Peyton. I'm sure Katie loves the fun you provide when she is off of school while Mr and Mrs. O'Neil are in class since they chose to get a university degree while you're the help. Isn't that right, Peyton?"

"It is nice for Katie to have a temporary governess while my husband and I are not home," Peyton agreed stressing the word temporary before she took a sip of her coffee her eyes never leaving Bridgette.

"Did you know Katie told me having a temporary governess on the days she off from class makes it even better when her parents come home?" Kayleigh asked Peyton. Bridgette dropped the china cup in her hand that held tea before she grabbed her purse and stormed away from the table. Peyton sighed at the sight of the broken china and Kayleigh (as well as a few of the other ladies) shook their heads at Bridgette's behavior.

"Well dear perhaps it's time to leave you to your preparations for your trip to the States," Mrs. Peters declared as she stood. "We'll see you before you leave, won't we?"

"As long as leaving date doesn't change," Peyton assured her as all the other ladies besides Kayleigh stood. "I'll show you to the door." Peyton walked with the women to the front door and said her goodbyes before returning outside to Kayleigh. "I'm going to have to replace the entire china set if Bridgette keeps accidently breaking something every time she's over here."

"Today was no accident," Kayleigh told Peyton as Peyton kicked off the pointy heels she had been wearing before she sat. She was dying to change out of the sundress she had on now that it was just her and Kaleigh, but they hadn't made plans yet for the day since the weekly brunches could be an hour or five. "You know she still fancys Riley."

"And if he wanted to he could have dated her when we moved here instead of that other girl," Peyton reminded her as Kaleigh unbuttoned the top two buttons of her dress. "And he came to me not the other way around."

"That doesn't matter to her. We both know she's using Katie to get on Riley's good graces and not watching Katie as practice mothering as she claims. I hope to God she can never get pregnant."

"You and me both," Peyton agreed as she saw the house staff with luggage through the open patio door.

"Enough about that dumb wench. What did you want to do now that school's out and you still have time to run trip errands later?" Peyton didn't answer and instead realized the luggage being moved was not hers or Riley's. Kayleigh followed Peyton's stare when the blonde wouldn't answer. "Peyton what's wrong?"

"I don't recognize that luggage," Peyton said as she stood. Peyton saw Mrs. Sharpe walk by. "Mrs. Sharpe." The woman came outside and curtsied.

"Mrs. O'Neil I was waiting to clean up until you and Miss Darcy left the area," the older woman informed Peyton.

"Whose luggage is that?" The woman looked at Peyton nervous.

"I thought Mr. O'Neil told you."

"Mrs. Sharpe," Peyton aggressively urged. The housekeeper lowered her eyes.

"They belong to Master Ericson." It took all of Peyton's strength to not break the rest of the china herself.

"What is Gus doing here?" Kayleigh asked Mrs. Sharpe kindly as the girl rose from her seat.

"That is not for me to know Miss Darcy."

"Where is he?"Peyton questioned.

"The west wing Mistress."

"Thank-you Mrs. Sharpe." The woman practically ran back into the house. Peyton went to take a step towards the house, but Kayleigh stopped her.

"Let's go shopping," Kayleigh offered.

"Maybe later. If you'll pardon me for not seeing you I'll call you in an hour or so." Peyton went to step around Kayleigh, but the redhead continued to block her way.

"We can go to my house or that pub you love to go meet that blonde American boy at." Peyton shook off Kayleigh's grip on the blonde's arm.

"Kayleigh I'm asking you nicely as my friend to please leave."

"And as your friend I'm asking you to not make a scene," Kayleigh countered seriously. "I know you're a bit biased with him because he was spying on you in Miami before you knew who he was, but for Christ's sake he's your…"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Peyton demanded. "I will not have that monster staying in the same house as Katie even if he's in a different wing!"

"Peyton you have no proof that he had anything to do with that and if you make a scene you know Riley and my Father are going to side with him just like you're Father and Mr. Darby did when you accused Gus."

"I'll call you later," Peyton promised before she went into the house.

"You're being a git!" Kayleigh called after her. Peyton ignored her friend and made her way to the east wing library knowing the bastard would be in her wing to provoke her. Sure enough, Peyton found a brunette man sitting on the library couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey there little Sis," the man greeted.

"We're not related Arviragus," Peyton reminded the twenty-two year old. "Eric is not your Father despite the last name he gave you."

"But Shannon is my Mother," the man taunted with a smile. "Does it kill you to know that you are not the only sibling to Brian O'Connor." Peyton stopped her body from moving.

"What do you want?"

"You mean besides wishing you a happy abduction day?" Peyton gave him a blank stare as she chewed her lip. The man got up laughing. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is? Isn't that why you have dinner reservations with your husband and I'm watching Katherine." Peyton took a step towards him.

"You stay the hell away from Katie," Peyton warned. The man snorted as he took a step towards her.

"What makes you think you have a say in Katherine's life when you don't even have a say in your own life?" He looked over her before his hand found the hem of her dress. "You know you're nothing more than a pet for Riley proven by the lovely mark you bare." He gave her an evil grin. "How's the tramp stamp?" Peyton slapped him as the library door opened. Gus raised his hand to hit her back.

"Mr. Ericson I'm sure your hand is raised to check if you're bleeding," came a voice. Peyton looked towards the door to see a muscular man in his mid twenties with brown hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice.

"Of course Liam," Gus said as he lowered his hand.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable in your own room where you won't have to run into your step-sister." Gus shot Peyton a dangerous glare before he left the library. "Did you have to get in a row with him as soon as he got here?"

"I want him gone from this house," Peyton said as she walked towards the door. Liam opened the door for her and Peyton made her way towards the bedroom she shared with Riley.

"I would have the greatest pleasure in throwing him out, but he is here as a guest of Mr. O'Neil senior as well as your Fath…Eric O'Connor," Liam informed her as he walked next to her. "This goes over my head as well as Riley's."

"How long has he known?" Peyton asked as she entered her bedroom.

"He got the call this morning during breakfast that the jet was landing." Peyton swore under her breath and went into the closet to grab her overnight bag. "I don't believe Riley mentioned the two of you spending the night elsewhere after diner."

"I'm going to see if Dr. Connors can squeeze me in today for an appointment." Peyton was about to open the dresser drawer when Liam grabbed her wrist. Peyton easily broke the wristlock and Liam looked as if he couldn't decide whether he was irritated or proud that his student was paying attention in his self defense lessons.

"Mr. O'Neil didn't clear you to leave the house today." Peyton arched an eyebrow at the use of Mr. O'Neil instead of Riley. Yes Liam O'Rourke was the head of security for Riley thus making him an employee, but the man's family had served the O'Neils for many years and was seen as a friend by Riley than an employee.

"Mr. O'Neil expressed his concern when that the stomach bug that I thought I got rid of made a return appearance this morning," Peyton explained calmly. "It was my understanding that he wanted me to check it out immediately before we left California instead of waiting." Liam looked her in the eye and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why didn't you clear this with me earlier, Mrs. O'Neil?" He eyes shifted to the bag and she didn't need him to tell her how the bag was unnecessary.

"You left right in the middle of Breakfast which I assumed was because you wanted to check out Riley's meeting location, but now I'm thinking you were asked to pick up Arviragus to ensure no funny business happened when he arrived here." Liam gave her a slight smile. It was rare for the man to smile at all, but there were a times he had smiled at Riley and Peyton.

"I think you're too smart for a trophy wife." His smiled faded. "And the overnight bag?"

"The last time I was in there Dr. Connors said I would need blood work if the bug came back and I don't feel like changing here." Liam looked as if he wanted to argue but left it alone.

"I'll set up a squad to take you." Peyton opened the drawer and grabbed jeans as well as a T-shirt.

"To a gainatologist office? I don't think so Liam I'll drive myself."

"I thought you're car was in the American's autoshop."

"I'll use the Hummer. It's bulletproof and I'll pick up Katie if the exam runs late." Peyton slid flip-flops on her feet and turned to see Liam doubtful.

"If Riley doesn't go over his Father's head, are you leaving him?" Peyton sighed.

"No, he's my husband," Peyton assured him. "But I'm not staying in this house nor will I allow him to be anywhere near Katie Rose. We both know he was somehow involved with what happened two years ago." Liam pulled out his phone.

"Looks like my battery is about to die."

"Thanks Liam." Peyton left the room and went to Katie's room. Peyton quickly grabbed the girl's spare backpack to pack it with clothes as and the girl's favorite stuffed animal. Peyton then took the bag went back into her room. She threw her overnight bag back in the closet and grabbed her gym bag. Peyton shoved clothes in it not caring what she wore and instead focusing on having at least a week's worth of clothes. She then wrote a note for Riley and left it the nightstand for him to find. Peyton left the room and the house as if she was dropping off books to Katie before hitting the gym with Kayleigh. She went into the garage and grabbed the keys to the hummer. She tossed the bags into the trunk before she got into the driver side. Peyton called Dr. Connors who assured Peyton that she had an opening whenever the daughter in-law to Darby O'Neil wanted to come in. Peyton drove over to the clinic and much to her dislike was forced to have blood work done.

"I don't see any cold or flu symptoms but I just want to make sure you don't have a bug before you leave on vacation," Dr. Connors cautioned. "Don't eat after nine tonight and come in first thing tomorrow morning. We should have results for you in five to ten days, but I'll try to make it sooner rather than later, Mrs. O'Neil." Dr. Connors assured Peyton the blood work process would be fairly simple as the girl left the office. When Peyton got back into her car she saw she still had an hour and a half before Katie got out of school. Peyton saw she had a miss call from Kaleigh, but ignored it as her stomach growled. Peyton scrolled through her phone contacts before she came to the person she wanted to call. It rang a few times before the person picked up.

"Why hello Love," the person greeted. "Long time no talk except for dropping your car off which really can't be counted…"

"Are you busy at the shop?" Peyton interrupted.

"Not really. You and the Prince Prissy Pants get in a row about what shade of khacki pants to wear when you get on the plane to…"

"Gus is in town and staying at the house, Collin." The other end of the line was silent. "The Pub?"

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
